Complicated Love: 2018 Rewrite
by AmusedAmI
Summary: A rewrite of a fic I wrote back in yonder days of 2012. What do you do when you fall in love with the heir to the Egyptian throne? Or when he's engaged to your sister? Yugi already had some puzzling thoughts going on. But this is way more than he ever intended. Contains MM pairing, violence, course language.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello**

 **Well it's been some time now, hasn't it? For those not in the know how. I originally wrote this fic back in 2012. It was a fic that I had on the mind for years but never wrote because I didn't have to gull to write it. I wrote it, and promptly left the yugioh fandom. Why? Don't know. Just lost interest I guess. I had been the fandom since I was 10 and I was almost 20 at the time and this fic seemed like a good bye for me.**

 **A few months ago I got an email. It was a notification for a story favorite. This isn't actually an anomaly. I get them from time to time. And each time it warms my heart. That you guys still enjoy this old story that I wrote six years ago. But why? So I reread my own fic.**

 **I surprised myself. Like dang 2012 Katie, you were pretty good. This wasn't as bad as I had remembered it. But there's always room for improvement. I remembered things I wanted to write in, but never did. So I am. I'll rewriting parts, adding stuff, combining chapters. And if anyone remembers the planned sequel, that's not happening ….. maybe.**

 **This fan fiction contains** **historical inaccuracies** **. It was pointed out in reviews in the original writing of this. For personal reasons and reasons of fanfic, they will stay. Yes I know ancient Egypt and Feudal Japan never took place at the same time. But what's the fun in making it "accurate"? There's magic, okay?**

The warm rays of sunlight stretched over the land as land as it rose in the early morning of dawn, lighting up the world form the previous dark of night. Flowers opened their petals to the bright glow and the animals became to rouse from their slumber. The sun light shone on the imperial Japanese palace revealing it in all its glory. Seated upon a mountain side, the grand palace stood as tall and strong as ever. For the royal family who inhabited the palace, life was normal. Every day the same. But life was about to change whether they were ready or not.

Inside palace servants awoke and began to prepare the morning meal for the royal family. Each member of the family readied for the day and headed to the main dining room for the first meal of the day. The elderly Emperor Sugoroku entered the dining room, where his three children stopped eating and bowed. He waved a hand to motion them to continue what they were doing before. Once seated the man looked at his three children; his eldest son Katsuya, Vivian his only daughter, and his youngest child Yugi. Sugoroku was loved by many people in his kingdom because he was a fair and wise man. Sure he also may have been considered a little strange, well with opening the trading posts to far off countries and not to mention his large game collections. But he was also what you would call progressive. Unlike many fathers, he treated his daughter Vivian with respect and not as some doll meant to only look pretty. She was free to speak her mind and do as she pleased, within reason. Recently he had received a letter from the Pharaoh of Egypt, discussing something the two had been talking about for quite some time. Sugoroku cleared his throat to gain the attention of his children.

"As you know I have been corresponding with Pharaoh Aknamkanon for several years now, and we have just came to an agreement that would unite our two kingdoms." He said "He has agreed to an arranged marriage between his son Atemu, the heir to the Egyptian throne, and Vivian."

Yugi smiled to himself. This meant that his sister of his would be living in Egypt after the wedding. He sorta bad for feeling like this but he had good reason. Princess Vivian was a spoilt brat, plain and simple. She may have all the freedoms and respects of her peers. But she was also given everything asks for. And if she doesn't get her way …. well we'll just say you might want to lay low for a while. Vivian was obnoxious with her ways. She was a complete bitch to her young brother Yugi. Vivian constantly put Yugi down by point out things like his appearance and his place in the line for the throne. First in line was their older brother Katsuya, who Yugi liked very much. Then if anything were to happen to him, Vivian would probably have her hand in having whoever she married become king. Then it would be Yugi. But seeing as Vivian was now marrying the Egyptian Prince this would change. And now with Vivian moving off to Egypt, Yugi would be second in line and free of his sisters' torments.

"This means that you Vivian, will live in Egypt after you are married." Sugoroku continued as he began to eat his breakfast and drink his tea. Yugi, pleased with this, looked to his brother who by his face was also pleased. Vivian however looked quite peeved. She dropped whatever food she had and tossed her chopsticks onto the table.

"But Father! Egypt is hot and sandy! I don't like sand! It's so coarse and rough. It, it gets everywhere! And not to mention the sun would ruin my complexion! Those Egyptians don't know the first thing about real beauty!" Typical Vivian, always thinking about her appearance before anything else. She thought herself to be the most beautiful woman in the country and that no one's beauty would ever rival hers. And though she was indeed beautiful, Vivian was ignorant. Really she knew nothing about Egypt and their high regards for beauty. As far as she knew, Egypt was hot. And heat meant sweat. And Princesses do not sweat. Sweating was something poor people did, or ugly girls. Now Vivian had her eye on some of the local lords. Who if she were to marry one of them, she would have power over the lands they controlled. Her father looked at her for a moment disappointedly.

"Vivian may I remind you that you are to be the wife of the future Pharaoh. And that behavior such as this will not be tolerated. I'm sure the Egyptians would not like such a disrespectful queen." He said. Vivian's eyes widened. Wait? Queen? Yes how stupid! She would one day be Queen, not some piss poor lords' wife. Vivian knew two things about Egypt, it's hot and they're RICH! With her most sweet smile, that made both her brothers want to vomit, she apologized to her Father.

"Of Father I am most sorry! I spoke before I thought! I am most honored to one day be the queen." Yugi wondered if they could ship her off before noon.

Once the morning meal was done, the royal family separated and when on their usual daily business. Yugi headed to his second favorite place in the castle, the gardens. Many of the plants had been planted by his Mother before her death. They were normally tended to by Yugi, but on occasion the servants would help as well. The gardens where a quiet place. If Yugi wasn't tending to the flowers, he was playing one of the many games his collection. His brother Katsuya would play with him. But not so much anymore. Not since he took on more royal duties. Anyways, he wasn't very good at them to start. The young Prince took a deep breath in and sighed.

" _I wonder what will become of me? Katsuya is to be Emperor after Father passes, and now Vivian will marry an Egyptian Prince."_ He thought to himself. Yugi always wondered who he really was and what his place in this world was. His father never pushed him to be anything. The old king thought it best for Yugi to find his own way. To be his own person. _"Perhaps I'm not meant to become anything."_

Meanwhile in the hot sandy land of Egypt, it was night. Prince Atemu was in his chambers preparing for his long journey to Japan. Servants had already packed the things he would need for the trip. Atemu was more so, mentally preparing. He was not exactly enthusiastic about this arranged marriage. This _Vivian_ was said to be a great beauty with luscious red lips, smooth ivory skin and long flowing ebony hair. But until he saw her in person the stories would not sway him. Atemu wanted to marry someone for love, not for political reasons or even for beauty. He wanted someone who he could talk to and share interests. But what he wanted most was someone who would love him despite his royal position. Many of the Princesses and some Princes he encountered would try to make their way into his life. Only to find out that all they want was to gain more power. And ever since his Father told him of his impending marriage to the Japanese Princess, Atemu had begun to give up on the idea of true love.

"Atemu it is time to leave." Atemu looked up to see his father at his bedroom door. The man was much taller than him with a greying beard. "Everyone is waiting down by boat for us."

"Yes Father." Atemu followed his Father out to the boat while servants carried his belongings he was taking with him on the trip. Why they decided to leave in the middle of the night confused Atemu. To beat the heat? Well shadow magic made the trip much shorter. How else would they travel in a reasonable amount of time? Even the Japanese had their own magic to do the exact same thing. Once everyone and everything was on the boat, they set sail to the small island nation. Atemu leaned on the ships railing as he looked to the horizon.

"My son, try not to worry. You will like Princess Vivian; she has always been a sweet girl every time I have visited. Maybe you will learn to love her one day." Aknamkanon said trying to comfort his son. Atemu turned to smile at his Father, but the elder knew he was still uneasy with the marriage. The Prince looked back to the horizon where all he could see was the glimmering ocean that would take him to his future.

Now at least a month, the royal Japanese sat around the table to eat their morning meal. Since Sugoroku announced that Vivian was to marry Atemu; the woman would not shut up about it. And this morning would be no different.

"I hear Prince Atemu is soOOo handsome! But it is only perfect that I am to marry him. Beautiful women like me marry a gorgeous man like Prince Atemu." Vivian continued on over breakfast. She had recently heard of the Egyptian Prince's good looks at a party form a lord's daughter who had visited Egypt with her father. The whole palace was excited for the arrival of the Royal Egyptians, who were to reach the Japanese shore around the evening hour. Secretly Prince Yugi very excited about their arrival. Mysterious foreigners were to come to his home, what they would be like he wondered. Would they be a nice as his father claimed them to be? He was broken away from his thoughts once Vivian finished taking a dainty sip of tea. "I hear he's strong and smart as well. Nothing like a certain young Prince we have here. Atemu will one day be king, what will you do Yugi? Hmm?"

"Vivian would you be quiet and eat your meal. You have been going on about Prince Atemu for months. Frankly if they weren't scheduled to arrive today and if the Pharaoh wasn't my good friend, I'd would call off this marriage. Now show your brother respect, least I have a talk with the Pharaoh" The Emperor said sternly. Vivian pouted; she figured she had done nothing worth being talked down to. Yugi looked down to his food, he suddenly lost his appetite. He looked back up again when he felt someone poke him in the arm.

"How much do you want to bet that she'll get fat after the first year." Katsuya whispered to Yugi. He smiled to his brother and he smiled back. Vivian looked glaringly over at the two, but they quickly pretended like nothing was said. The royal family soon finished their meal and went on their way to prepare for the arrival of the Egyptians. Katsuya went with the Emperor, Vivian left to change her kimono for the second time today. Something to show off her wealth a little more.

Yugi was left with nothing to do. He walked out onto the balcony that adjoined the dining hall. The scent of the flower blossoms filled the air. Yugi took in a deep breath and smelled the flowers and the sea air. Ever since his father announced his sister's engagement, Yugi thought about the far off country of Egypt. He had heard tales of the exotic desert country. The tall pyramids, statues that represented their mighty gods and the palace that seemed to made of solid gold. Every wall carved with great stories of Kings and Queens past. Yugi wished he could see these marvels. With a sad sigh he walked back into the palace.

"I'll never get to see anything like that" he said to himself. "I don't even know what will happen to me after Father dies. Probably become part of Katsuya's council or something. I just wish I could do more. I know that there's more out there for me."

The waves steadily rocked the ship as it sailed through the ocean. Many on board had been overcome with sea sickness. But not the Prince, who leaned on the ship's railing while looking out onto the salty sea. Atemu looked towards his destination and destiny. The young man continued to think about his fiancé, all he knew about her were her looks that everyone continued to talk about. He really wished someone would say more about her. Did she even like games? Atemu loved games. But it got boring beating he cousin all the time. Maybe she would be a match? It'd be nice for a change.

"You know even if you don't like her, you just bed her until you produce an heir." Atemu was startled by the sudden voice that belonged to his cousin Seto. "And besides you get to be with a gorgeous woman. Or so they say, her looks that is."

"Seto is it so bad that I want more than a physical relationship? To have someone that cares more for me than my looks or power." Atemu responded looked back out to the sea. "Is it so bad to just want something as simple as love? Of course it is! And now I'm on this boat, thousands of miles away from home. All to marry someone everyone says is hot!"

"Woah there! Calm down! You don't have much say in it do you? We'll be there this evening, so be prepared when we land." Seto said, as turned to go back into the ships cabin. Atemu sent as glare as he left, Seto didn't know what he was talking about. His cousin had the reputation of bedding women without much thought. Atemu didn't want that sort of lifestyle.

" _I pray to Ra that you get pubic lice Seto!"_

The preparations for the royal Egyptians visit were now complete. The guest rooms were set and the bed made with crisp clean linens. The chefs in the kitchen were making the finest Japanese cuisine for both royal families. Yugi was wandering the halls of the palace, watching the servants run crazily around trying finish up last minute details like dusting small vases. He felt much better than he had early that morning. It's a miracle what an afternoon nap can do for a person. As he walked down halls he noticed the door to his sister's chambers was open. Form it he heard the chattering of Vivian and her ladies In waiting. Curiously, Yugi crept up to the door and stood just outside but out of site. He did not know why he felt the need to listen in on their conversations, but today he felt it necessary for some reason.

"And as you know MY future husband is the most handsome man in all of Egypt. Not to mention the heir to the throne." Vivian bragged to her many women she surrounded herself with. All of them were daughters of rich noblemen who clung to Vivian in hopes of marrying men of higher status. Yugi could hear the other women in the room giggle in response.

"Oh Vivian you're so lucky! To marry someone so good looking and a Prince too." one of the ladies said to the spoilt Princess.

"I hope one day I too can marry a prince!" another replied as the rest chatted on.

Vivian smiled. This is how she spent her days. Lounging about with the single noble women of the kingdom. Eating delicacies, gossiping, listening to all their praises. She knew what this girls wanted from her but she did not care. Until a few months ago, if these girls though Vivian was going to hook them up with handsome rich noblemen they were dreaming. But now that she is to marry Prince Atemu, she'll leaving them behind to fight amongst themselves. Heck. Maybe she'll promise the same man to several girls just to start shit.

"And one day I'll be Queen when that father of his kicks the bucket that is. I'll have all that power. I can probably control Atemu and run the whole country to my liking." Vivian continued. Though the giggling and squealing of the other girls; Anzu sat in silence. Yes she attended to Vivian with the others, but not willingly. At first she was dragged along with her old friend Miho, who had since stopped talking to her. She was then forced to go by her father. After hearing that other noble girls had gotten rich husbands thanks to the Princess, he "persuaded her" to continue to join Vivians gatherings. Sure, Vivian was vain and spoilt. But she couldn't be all bad. She got good husbands for her friends.

"But Princess, Vivian that wouldn't that be dangerous? I mean, if you're caught they could charge you with treason and then have your head." Anzu asked.

"Me, fail? HA! With this body I will have that whole country at my feet, let alone the Prince. Why I've had men fall to their knees begging for a single kiss from me! Besides, since when is a wife seducing her husband treason?" Vivian laughed.

"Yeah I guess. That was stupid of me…" Anzu said. The rest of the ladies laughed with Vivian as Anzu's comment was quickly forgotten.

Meanwhile back with Yugi who was still listening for just outside the door. He gasped. Yugi always knew that Vivian was greedy but not …. this. He quickly and quietly snuck off so he wouldn't be caught. The teenage Prince wondered if he should tell someone or anyone he could tell what he had heard, but what proof did he have? Vivian was a terrific actor, and could sway almost anyone to her favor. She would probably just say Yugi was doing it for attention. Or that Yugi simply must have misheard and that it is rude to eavesdrop on a ladies conversation.

" _I could tell Father. But what can he do? Once Vivian is married and in Egypt he cannot do anything. And it's not like he can stop all of this. The Egyptians will be here soon, and I do not think the Pharaoh would appreciate having the whole thing canceled after traveling all this way."_ Yugi thought. _"The only thing I can do is try to warn the Prince."_

Just as he finished the thought he heard someone yelling from outside the palace. The Egyptians were here. All in the palace ran outside. The Emperor and Katsuya walked hurriedly to the doors.

"Yugi! Come on they're here!" Katsuya grabbed his younger brothers hand and pulled him along with the rest. They all boarded a carriage as a servant kept fussing with Vivian's hair.

"Come now everyone. Let's not leave them waiting." announced Emperor Sugoroku. Yugi felt slightly nervous; both for meeting the Egyptians and trying to figure out how to alert the Prince of his sister. He was brought out of his thoughts as the carriage lurched forward. Soon all were gathered at the shoreline, watching the grand ships sail inland. They saw the sails being lowered and when they had reached the docks, lowered the anchors. Several Japanese guards brought over gangplanks to the boats. Yugi and everyone else almost held their breath as they waited for the foreign royals to descend to Japanese soil.

After having his little encounter with his cousin Seto, Atemu decided to retire to his cabin on the ship to rest until they reached Japan. But what felt like five minutes of sleep was actually several hours. Atemu abruptly woke from his slumber when one of the ship handlers called sight of land. Lazily, the Prince dragged himself from his bed, straightened out his clothing and went on deck.

"Aha! Right again!" cried the Pharaoh happily. Atemu smiled at his father, the man had a great talent for correctly estimating time. He looked ahead to see the tiny island nation come closer into view. It looked much more different than Egypt, scratch that, it was A LOT more different than Egypt. This place had lush green foliage, and tall snow capped mountains. As the boat got closer he could see the palace perched on top the mountain side. It was actually quite conveniently located close to the shore as well.

"Well this is definitely not Egypt." Atemu said aloud, but was not heard over the hustle and bustle of everyone preparing for landing. They docked and he saw several men bring gangplanks to each of the ships. The ship he and his father was on was first to receive one. When he looked across the dock to see four well dressed people waiting for them. The first was a short old man who Atemu assumed was the Emperor, than next to him was a tall young man with sandy blonde hair and a slightly annoyed look that seemed to be caused by one of the people next to him. There was a third person, but they were being blocked from view. All he could tell of this person was that they were quite short. And lastly was a woman, blocking the third person from Atemu's view. She had dark black hair and looked overdressed to be standing on a dock.

 _"That must be Vivian."_

Yugi tried to see what was going on, but his sister decided to jump around in front of him. Suddenly he and his siblings were told to stand straight; the Pharaoh was approaching. Yugi could now finally see the man, he was much taller than his father dressed in a white tunic with a long plum coloured robe and fine gold jewelry. But what was most striking was his tanned skin, compared to the ivory white of the Japanese people his seemed to glow. He and his father greeted each other kindly, continuing they're a conversation on the side as everyone else disembark the ship.

"This sea air is ruining my hair and make-up! Why can't we wait inside?" Vivian whined as she crossed her arms impatiently. She looked fine.

"My Lady you look stunning!" said the servant still fussing with her hair.

"I think her face was ruined when she was born." Katsuya said as he leaned over to Yugi. The two brothers quietly laughed to themselves, but were not quiet enough to not be heard by Vivian.

"You two shut your mouths!" sahe yelled as she turned to strike at them.

"Vivian! Keep a civil tongue!" Sugoroku ordered sternly.

"But Daddy…" she stopped suddenly. "There he is! Oh he's just as handsome as they said!"

Yugi, probably for the first time in his life, agreed with his sister. The Prince had the same hair as he did but his was wilder. Like his father he wore a tunic and gold, but he wore a navy blue cape instead of a robe. It was quite evident that the Prince was well built, but Yugi couldn't really tell for sure. His skin seemed to glow like his father's amongst the Japanese, but it was his eyes set him apart. Prince Atemu had angular crimson eyes that seemed almost hypnotic. So yes, Yugi did agree with Vivian, the Prince was very handsome.

"Prince Atemu, it so good to welcome you to my home." Yugi's father said warmly. "Allow me to introduce you to everyone. This is my son Katsuya, heir to the throne. And uh, this is my daughter Vivian, your fiancée."

The Emperor introduced him to Katsuya, both bowed to each other. Vivian suddenly popped up next to Katsuya, startling the Emperor who introduced the two as well. She fluttered her lashes at him and squeezed her breasts together with her arms.

"Prince Atemu. It is such an honour to finally meet you." Vivian said with a bow. Atemu felt a little uneasy around Vivian, but this was their first meeting and his father told him never to judge a person on first meeting.

"And where's Yugi? Oh, there you are! Prince Atemu, this is my youngest, Yugi." Now Atemu got his first real look at Yugi. His hair was similar to his, and his skin was pale. But what got his attention the most was his eyes. They were a deep lavender colour, wide and yet somehow sad. They captivated him. For a moment he froze and stared at the young Japanese Prince, unable to move. He wondered why the boy affected him this way. Atemu was broken out of his trance by his father clearing his voice.

"Uh… Hello." He said to Yugi with a smile. The smile he gave him made Yugi feel content. He greeted Atemu same way but with a bow. The Pharaoh signaled to his son that he should do the same. Neither Princes did not know why they were acting the way they were. It's not like this was the first time they had met other royalty. Yes Yugi was a bit shy, but he always knew how to behave in front of others. The Emperor happily ushered everyone up to the palace, where their Egyptian visitors were treated to the finest of Japanese foods.

No one, other than the two kings, had really spoken since the dock. This trip wasn't only for Atemu to meet his future bride, but to build diplomatic relations. While Katsuya was the heir to the Japanese throne, he didn't really seem all that interested in starting conversation. He looked like he would rather get this over with and go off to see friends or whatever it was he did in his free time. Vivian …. Atemu didn't want to touch that one. Between mouthfuls of rice and soups, she kept fluttering her lashes at him and giving him weird glances. She was trying to be seductive but how does one do that with rice stuck to their chin? That left Yugi.

"So um, Prince Yugi. My father says you have quite the game collection." Atemu said to Yugi. The shorter Prince looked a little shocked at first that Atemu knew that.

"Yeah. I mean yes! I …" Yugi swallowed. "I have many from all over. Most are Japanese though, you've probably seen lots of those with your father traveling here all the time. Oh! But I have some from India! Actually I got a new one a few weeks ago. One of Father's trading partners brought it here. Oh gosh, am I rambling? I'm sorry."

"No, no not at all! I'm rather the game enthusiast myself. I would love to see your collection." Atemu replied happily. This was the first real conversation he had had in weeks. Yugi continued to tell Atemu the rules to his newest game, while from across the table Vivian started to grind her teeth. No matter what she did Atemu still had his attention on her younger brother. He was here to marry her! Not chat it up with that brat of a brother! She slid her leg under the table and ran her foot across Atemus lap. Atemu jumped slightly at her touch, giving everyone a nervous smile when everyone looked at him.

"Oh, Prince Atemu! Tell me about Egypt! Please?" Vivian asked sweetly.

"Uh, maybe later after I've rested. Your brother is telling me about his game collection." He replied to her, and then turned back to Yugi.

"Atemu, I think it would be best to spend time with your fiancée." Pharaoh told Atemu. By the look in his eyes, Atemu knew he was serious. And when he had that look Atemu knew to do as his father told. He gave an apologetic look towards Yugi before turning to Vivian, who began dribbling out some boring story he really didn't care for. Wasn't he supposed to be telling her about Egypt?

As Yugi watched Atemu and his sister converse, he felt lonely. It's not like he had never felt lonely before, but this was different. When he looked at the two talking another feeling began to bubble up inside him. Yugi felt slight anger towards Vivian for taking Atemu's attention away from him, and yearning for Atemu even though he was right next to him. The feeling he felt was jealousy. And the young Prince did not know why. He just met Atemu. Why was he jealous? It's not like Atemu was the first friend he had made other than his brother. It's not like for the first time in his life, he had the attention of someone so kind and handsome all on him and not Vivian. Wait, handsome?

"Well that was certainly a delicious meal! My friend, I thank you." Said Aknamkanon to Sugoroku.

"You are very welcome. I'm sure you wish to rest. I'll have someone to show you to your room. Ah, Yugi will you show Prince Atemu to his room?" he said. Now this certainly got Vivian's attention.

"Daddy, shouldn't I show Atemu to his room? We are to marry soon, and Yugi has been hogging his attention all evening!" Vivian whined. Sugoroku looked sternly at his daughter.

"Yugi will show Prince Atemu to his chambers. It's not appropriate for an unmarried woman to escorte a man to his room. And do not address him by his first name until he has given you the right." The elderly Emperor told Vivian. Yugi and Atemu gladly got up and left the dining hall. As Yugi lead Atemu towards the bedroom chambers that would be his for the time being. They continued the conversation they had before it was interrupted. Making plans on seeing Yugi's collection and touring the castle.

"Well here it is. I guess I should let you go to bed now. You had such a long trip and all. I guess it's be nice to sleep in a bed that's on stable ground." Yugi said, catching himself rambling again. God why did he keep rambling in front of him?Normally he barely spoke. Atemu went to say good night to Yugi when …

"Prince Atemu!" It was Vivian, rushing towards the pair of Princes. "Won't you escort me to my chambers? So we may bid good night in private?"

"Vivian, father told me to show him to his room." Yugi said. "We shouldn't disobey his orders."

"Well here is his room. You showed him the way and now you can leave. Father said nothing about after he's seen his room." Vivian said as she placed her hands on her hips. "So Prince Atemu …. Shouldn't we go say goodnight in private? I'm sure your father would approve of us spending more quality time together."

Atemu knew what she meant, _do what I want or I'll tell your father you were rude to me_. And his father wouldn't be too pleased with what he would hear. Atemu had been raised to be a real gentleman, and if a lady asks a man to escort her to her chambers then he is obliged to do so. He nodded to her request.

"Alright. Good night Yugi…" was all he had time to say before Vivian dragged him off to another part of the castle, leaving Yugi to stand in the empty hall that led to his chambers as night Yugi drifted off to sleep, thinking of Atemu.

 **There you go. This is actually the combination of the first three chapters. I've added new dialog. Some better sentence structure. And introduced new characters missing in the previous version.**

 **So Katie, when's the next chapter coming?**

 **¯\\_(** **ツ** **)_/¯**

 **PS, do we still ask people to review and favorite?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sup bitches! Told you not to expect regular updates. I what posted this in what, May? And it's lets see… oh jeez. Well I guess I'm going to have to retitle this soon if this is how fast I'm going. Like, the original I had done is a few months. This? Noooooo…..**

It had been several weeks since the arrival of the Egyptian royals. Things had been rather quiet all things considered. Prince Yugi was happy to spend the days and evenings with Prince Atemu. For once in his life he had someone to give him an actual challenge with games. But the whole time he felt like he was forgetting something. Something important. Oh well. It couldn't be that important. Yugi was having such a wonderful time with his new friend after all. He was just so content in Atemu's presence, and Atemu felt the same. Yugi just felt so genuine to him. He didn't care he was the he was the future king of Egypt. They shared many things in common. It was like they had know each other their whole lives.

Yugi awoke one morning, same as he had done every morning. That morning his muscles still felt stiff from sleep, perhaps from sleeping in an awkward position. The young Prince knew a good cure for that, a nice hot bath! He made his way down to the hot springs. Both the men's and women's were relatively the same; there was an open area with stools and buckets for washing and a large pool of hot water to relax in. This however was the royal bathing chamber, which meant it was made from more exquisite materials. Yugi undressed. Wrapping a towel around his waist to cover himself and proceeded to wash himself. It was normal for others to use the baths at the same time. Yugi had shared with his brother and father before. But no matter what he had always been shy. He washed himself before entering the water. Yugi let out a small moan when he settled into the hot water. He let his senses become totally emerged in the scents of flowers that had adorned the hot spring. The smell of lilacs, roses, and jasmine filled the air with their intoxicating aroma. The royal bath chambers were adorned with scents from all over the world. Yugi was at peace. That was until he heard the sound of the door opening. He was jared from his relaxing state and turned to see who had entered. It was Atemu.

"Oh, good morning, Yugi! I hope I'm not disturbing you." Atemu greeted him warmly. He began to undress and place his clothes next to where Yugi left his. Yugi gulped, he was correct when he thought that Atemu was well built beneath those clothes. His tan skin hadn't a single blemish on his body and his abs and ass were indeed tight. Atemu covered like himself like Yugi had. He'd rather not find out this wasn't a completely nude thing. Yugi discreetly watched Atemu wash his firm body, sinking further into the water of the hot spring. The sight of the nearly nude Prince made Yugi drool, almost.

"So Yugi, what's happening today? Oh! We go down to the water? It's a nice enough day." Atemu said as he dumped a bucket of water over his head. The water making the towel around his waist cling to his curves. Yugi managed to squeak out a small response.

"Sure."

"Your brother told me that there's these bugs that glow. And that they gather on the water… wait no. That's at night, never mind." Atemu almost seemed to be talking to himself.

"Yeah." Yugi replied shortly. He continued to watch, he felt his face get redder and redder and his mind become more dazed. It was rude to stare, but oh. How could he not? His hot best friend was right there. Hey people don't just refer to their as hot right? God Yugi, what are you thinking? Okay yes he's quite attractive. But that's no reason to oggl the poor man. Hey is it weird to think you friends are hot? Yugi didn't have a whole lot of friends before Atemu. And well, they're all good looking people. But like he never thought of them in this way. Yugi shook his head of those thoughts, almost not noticing that Atemu was now entering the waters.

"Yugi? Hey, are you in there? You seem almost asleep. Your face is all red." Atemu asked as he settled into the pool next to Yugi. The young Prince snapped out of his daze.

"I uh, didn't sleep too well last night. And… uh… the water is very… warm I guess." He replied nervously, not wanting Atemu to know he was just watching him half naked. Atemu gave an agreeing sound and dropped the topic. He too, relaxed into the bath and got lost in the scents. Yugi, however, just sat there awkwardly. This wasn't the first time he had seen another man naked. So what was this? And why did his whole body suddenly become so hot while he watched? Yugi sat in the water next to Atemu and sunk down with his knees close to his chest. Maybe if he curled up tight enough he could disappear.

"We should get out of here soon. My father wanted to talk to me today, and you look like you're about to melt." Atemu laughed as he got out of the bath.

"I'll stay here just a little longer; I like a long bath." Yugi said to the other as he accidentally caught a few more glimpses of Atemu's body before he dressed.

"Alright. I will see you later then Yugi." Atemu said as he left. Yugi still sat there in the water, confused. Every time he had been around Atemu he felt strangely happy. When he wasn't around him he wanted to be with the older Prince. Seeing him spend time with Vivian made him jealous, and now this. What did it mean? He hoped it would all be clear soon. And he also hoped that his 'little problem' would go away soon as well.

Yugi was wondering through the palace hoping to find Atemu, and he did - along with his sister. She had herself latched onto his arm while she did her best to get his 'attention', if you know what I mean. Yugi felt the need to interrupt them, but he didn't know why. Maybe it was the look of annoyance on Atemus face. Or the way Vivian spoke to him in that tone.

"Hey, guys! How are you?" Yugi called enthusiastically. The two turned towards him. Vivian glared at her brother for interrupting her time with Atemu, while the other was relieved. The young Prince walked up to them with a smile on his face. He began to talk to both, asking questions like what they were doing, how they were, etc. This got onto Vivian's nerves, as she knew her brother was just doing this to keep her from being alone with Atemu. She held onto Atemu's are tighter, digging in her nails a bit.

"Yugi don't you have someone else to bother? Hmm? It's not like you have friends, do you?" she taunted her younger brother in a very mocking voice. She glance at Atemu with a proud look on her face. Perhaps showing how much "power" she had over other people would make her more attractive. The future queen needs to be strong after all. Atemu glared at her was about to tell Vivian off when he heard his father calling for him.

"Crap, I forgot I was supposed to see my father. See you later, Yugi!" Atemu called as he left; sending an apologetic look to Yugi. She too left, looking back to her brother with anger in her eyes and he with a smile on her face. Yugi felt much better but he still did not understand why he reacted the way he did when he saw Vivian with her hands on Atemu. He swallowed a lump in his throat. Did she really have to bring up that he had no friends in front of Atemu? Now he's gonna think that he's some weird loner. It's not that Yugi never had friends. Just that they seemed to leave suddenly. Or avoid him all together.

 _"I'm just tired. I think I'll take a nap. Shouldn't overthink things"_ Yugi thought to himself. He made his way to his room where he slept until mid-afternoon. Feeling much more refreshed, Yugi went to look for Atemu hoping to start a game of some sort with him until dinner. As he looked for the taller Prince, he came upon the door to Vivian's bed chamber which was once again open. And like last time, he heard Vivian's boisterous voice bragging to her ladies again. _"Shit! I forgot!"_

He had completely forgotten to warn Atemu of Vivian's intentions once they were married. Yugi had been having such a wonderful time with the elder that he never thought to tell him. Well now he wasn't going to forget this time! He was going to find Atemu right now but he stopped when he heard Vivian say Atemu's name. The ladies in Vivians chamber where speaking lower this time, so he silently crept into the room and hid behind a screen.

"He was practically drooling over me! One more look and I would have had him in my bed right now!" Vivian lied. She wasn't about to admit that her charms were not working on the Prince…yet. She glanced at all the ladies who were entranced by her story. "But that stupid Yugi spoilt it! You should have seen him! That brat just came prancing up to us. My poor Atemu, he's too polite you know, tried to give him the hint. I had to step in and give him a piece of my mind."

"What did Prince Yugi do to interrupt?" Anzu spoke up from the quiet corner she sat in. Yugi hadn't noticed she was there. Someone had told him that she had left Vivian's inner circle a few weeks ago. There was once a time when the two got along. But once she and her friend, he couldn't remember her name, joined Vivians 'meeting' that was it.

"Oh Anzu what does it matter? Lady Vivian got rid of him." Miho said in a snotty tone. She was the one who initially dragged Anzu to these gatherings. Hoping this was the fast track to a handsome and rich husband; she was becoming more annoyed. Other ladies had been married to lords and yet she was still here. And Anzu's attitude towards Vivian wasn't helping her case. "So Princess! What will you do next huh?:

"That's my little secret" Vivian said smiling, placing a finger to her lips. The ladies giggled with excitement. "I just need to deal with that rat of a brother. I can't have him interrupting my time with Atemu. It's SOOOoo embarrassing!"

"Bitch…" Yugi muttered quietly, but was heard anyways. The ladies gasped and turned to the screen; Vivian marched over to it and tore it down. Yugi, crouched down, fell over as Vivian loomed over him. She sneered down at him with all her hatred. Vivian snatched Yugi up by the shoulder, bringing him to his feet. Yugi could now see all the ladies in the chambers. There was Anzu in the far corner, who was shocked to see Yugi there. That friend of hers. Who's began to mimic Vivian's style. And a whole group of ladies that wore so much makeup that they began to resemble kabuki masks.

"You! How dare you intrude! And what did you call me?! You think you can just sneak in her and mutter to yourself you little creep?" Vivian was pissed, but Yugi was much more angry. He took her hand and threw it off his shoulder. Yugi felt the need to slap her. But he held back and kept as much composure as he could. He'd had it with her, and now he'd had it with her using Atemu. He was finally going to tell her off.

"You know what I called you. You're a bitch! Everyone thinks you are! And you know what? You'll never get Atemu into your bed because I'm pretty sure he thinks you're a bitch too!" Yugi yelled. His blood coursed in his veins. He had never had this much adrenaline rush though him. "He's too good for you. You'll never get your way with him! He's too smart to fall for your dumb plans."

"Wha- What do you care huh?!" Vivian's speech faltered. Yugi had never stood up to her before. "Why do you care what I do with him? Just because you think he's your little friend. You're going to march in here and tell me what I can do?! Huh!? It's almost like you're in love with him or something!"

Her last statement struck a chord with Yugi. Love? The word fit so perfectly with all the things he had been feeling. He loved Atemu. And not just as a friend. It was so much more than that. All the thoughts and the feelings. The hurt he felt whenever it was discussed that Atemu would soon be leaving with Vivian. Going back to Egypt without him. The way he felt entirely happy when he spent time with Atemu. The burning jealousy when he saw Vivian practically drap herself on Atemu. He loved Atemu plain and simple. And unfortunately for Yugi, Vivian realized it too from the look on his face. Her face curling into a sadistic smile.

"You don't, do you?" she started to laugh. Looking around at the room of ladies , urging them to start laughing. Most began to giggle, while some just sat there looking uncomfortable. Miho laughed a little to hard, while Anzu sat. Giving Yugi a sad look. "It's so pathetic! You do realize that he only spends time with you because he feels sorry for you? It's true, he told me. Actually most people just pretend to be nice because you're a prince. But you know what, it doesn't matter! Because he and I are to be married."

Yugi ran out of the room. It was all too much. Could Atemu really just be pretending to like him? And the others? The one's he thought were his friends before they just stopping talking to him? It seemed to fit. And Atemu? The one he now knew he loved dearly? They could never be together. Even if Atemu were to reciprocate feeling, he would marry Vivian. But Yugi… he would stay here all his days knowing the one he loved would be tied to …. to ….that monster. He soon found himself back inside his room, where he collapsed onto his bed and cried into one of the many pillows. A horrible ache made itself known deep in his chest. Fuck. Shit! It hurt to even think about this whole mess. Vivian was right. She was always right. Right about how he would grow to be nothing. Right about his feelings for Atemu.

Dinner was served in the grande dining room and everyone was enjoying the delicious food. Everyone but Atemu, who looked to Yugi's empty seat at the table. Vivian had announced that Yugi told her he was tired and would not be joining them. He did not believe her. Why would Yugi tell Vivian? Surely he'd send a servant to inform the rest of the family. Well … Atemu would have if it were him. He hadn't seen the young Prince since that morning. Had Vivians words hurt him that bad? No it couldn't have. For the short amount of time Atemu knew Yugi, he felt that Yugi had thicker skin than that. A few nasty words wouldn't set him off so bad. No. After the meal he would go see Yugi. Now to just shake off Vivian, who was currently trying to seduce him for like the hundredth time and failing.

"Oh Atemu, won't you escort me back to my room? Please?" Vivian asked in a sweet voice. Their meal was already complete and Atemu was tired. He just wanted to see Yugi before retiring to his room. Atemu only agreed because Yugi's chambers were on the way there. He'd see her off and then see Yugi. Vivian was delighted, grabbed his arm and led him out of the hall. But before they left Atemu gave his father a pitiful look. Aknamkanon was worried about his son. During the conversation they had earlier that day, he learnt just how unhappy Atemu was with Vivian. The way she hung off him whenever Atemu was in the room having no dignity to act properly. The way she bragged about riches and her looks. It was quite clear that Vivian was completely a wrong match for his son. But Prince Yugi on the other hand. He was already an important person to Atemu. Yugi, from what Aknamkanon observed, seemed to genuinely care for his son. He was now having second thoughts on the whole arranged marriage. But it would not be right to change his mind. Not after coming all this way from Egypt. Aknamkanon decided that he must soon talk with Sugoroku.

"Well Princess, here is your room, and I will be going to be now. Good night." Atemu said quickly so he could get away from the devil woman. He was certain that she had applied her perfume more liberally today, the smell heavy was beginning to give him a headache. Did she think she could seduce him by smelling like she murdered a garden of flowers?

"Ah!" Vivian softly alerted Atemus' attention as he went to turn his back to her. "Atemu, one thing."

Vivian grabbed his arm and pulled back around. Bringing him closer to her than before. Atemu looked at her, missing her eyes dart up to look behind him and back on him. Her voice had covered up the sound of a door creaking open down the hall.

"What …"

Yugi opened the door and walked into the hall. After drying his eyes and calming himself down he decided to go to the kitchens to get something to eat. He hadn't eaten since breakfast and not eating was the last thing he needed. A snack would help him feel better. Clear his mind and help himself figure out what he would do about his feelings. Yugi hoped he would figure it all out soon. He a little felt silly for believing Vivian. Atemu couldn't just be pretending to like him. She may have been right about some things. But Vivian was also a prolific liar. Maybe, Atemu would at least understand his feelings. Yugi had a slight spring back in his step.

But as Yugi looked down the hall all this vanished.

There. In front of him was Atemu, the man he loved. And his sister Vivian, person he hated most. Lips locked. In the dim moonlight he could see Vivians arms wrapped around him. Atemu pushing her back, as if to get her in the room faster. Yugi could hear Vivian moan into the kiss. Tears welled up in his eyes once again and he swiftly left the scene as soon as he saw them. Returning to his room, he grabbed a pillow and screamed. Yugi tossed the pillow across the room and hard as he could. Large tears streamed down his face as he collapsed onto his bed for the second time that day. Yugi closed his eyes, but the image of the two was burned into his memory. Stupid! He was so fucking stupid!

"He's not even mine!" Yugi said to himself. "They're engaged! Shit!"

Yugi felt as though he was betrayed. But by who? Atemu was just his friend. And he and Vivian were to be married. It is only natural that they … Yugi didn't want to think about it. He held another pillow to his face and cried into it.

"Gahh! What the fuck was that!" Atemu said as he pushed Vivian off him. Vivian looked rather pleased with herself. She rocked her hips back and forth as if she were a snake hypnotising it's prey. No man had ever been able to escape Vivian's number one seduction tactic.

"There's more if you want." She said seductively, fluttering her lashes. She leaned back in closer to Atemu, her lips ever so slightly gracing his ear. "You know … I need help warming my bed."

"Do it yourself." Atemu sneered as pushed her off one more time before he stormed off to his chambers. Leaving Vivian a little ticked off, once again turned down by the handsome Prince.

Never in his life! Who does she think he is?! Some male concubine? Atemu slammed the door to his room shut, rattling many of the objects within the room. He grabbed a cup of water from a nearby basin and rinsed his mouth out. He'd had people in the past try to get him into bed. But this!? To force themselves onto him. Cling onto him and not let go. Atemu wanted to wash himself to get her perfume off of him. No. In the morning, as soon as the sun rose, Atemu was talking to his father. The engagement was off. He didn't care about any political repercussions. Vivian was just the worst kind of person. Right now all the Prince wanted to do now was to crawl in bed. Tomorrow he would see also Yugi, find out really happened to him. Right now he was far to angry and didn't want to upset Yugi.

The sun rose on another new day in the royal Japanese palace. Prince Atemu woke up from a restless sleep. He needed to talk to his father. But ….. No. First he would see Yugi. He hadn't seen him since the morning before. And what kind of friend just doesn't check in on another. He could tell him about what happened last night, get his opinion on how to convince his father to see things his way. While dressing for the day, Atemu made sure to rinse his mouth out once again. He wasn't too fond of the clothing he had to wear here in Japan. It was much thicker and heavy than what he wore back home. Breaking off things with Vivian would mean he could go home and leave all this behind. Including Yugi… Well that was something he definitely hadn't thought of.

Atemu made his way to Yugi's room. He really hoped that Vivian was either off somewhere else or distracted by her "friends" in her room. Her room was just a few meters away from Yugi's, and the last thing Atemu wanted was her to suddenly emerge from there. He stared for a moment at he stop in from of door where last night Vivian forced herself on him. A shiver went down his spine. Atemu shook his head of the memory and focused on the task at hand. Seeing Yugi. He knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Yugi's voice came from inside. He hadn't slept at all that night. Or at least he thought he hadn't. His thoughts swimming with images of his sister in Atemu's arms. Her cruel word echoing all night. Maybe he fell asleep at some point, only for it all to invade his dreams. But Yugi wasn't sure. All he knew was that he was tired, and wanted for nothing more than to stay in bed. If he stayed in bed, then he wouldn't see the people that caused him this sadness. Staying here meant that Yugi could block out those thoughts and forget for a while. He was busy think of, well, nothing. Thinking of nothing so he could feel nothing. Nothing so he wouldn't feel sad, angry or even happy. Nothing made him feel a calming numbness. It was the knock on the door that jolted him back into reality.

"It's me, Atemu. May I come in?" he heard him from the other side of the door. Yugi scrambled out of bed with the intention of opening the door. And he almost did before those thoughts came crashing back in like a angry bull. His breath hitched as his fingers grazed the door handle. "Yugi?"

"I…." Yugi's words failed him. He needed Atemu to go away. "I don't feel good. Please leave."

"Yugi what's wrong? If your sick or hurt let me help you." Atemu said as he began to open the door. What ever was wrong, Atemu was sure that he wouldn't let Yugi go though it alone. The door hand only opened a few inches before it suddenly slammed shut. On the other side Yugi leaned against the door, having thrown himself at it. He couldn't let Atemu in.

"No! Please just go away. Just …. please…." Silent tear ran down his face, choking back sobs. Atemu stood astounded. What the hell was going on? Had he done something to anger him? Whatever it was, Atemu knew it'd probably be best to not escalate the situation. Yugi would come out when he wanted. And Atemu would respect that.

"Alright. I'll be in the dining room I guess." Atemu stood silent for a moment. "If … you want to talk."

He turned and headed to the dining room. What was wrong? Yesterday he Yugi seemed happy, a little off, but nonetheless. And the day before that Yugi could barely contain his excitement over a long forgotten game he and Atemu were playing. Had he done something? Said something? Atemu wanted to turn around and burst the door open. If not to find out what was hurting Yugi but to just comfort him. He entered the dining room with an upset look upon his face, that didn't go unnoticed by those in the room.

"Prince Atemu, what is the matter?" asked Emperor Sugoroku, side eyeing his daughter. Atemu shook his head before sitting on a cushion at the low table. While Vivian was one reason he was upset, he decided that this was not the best place to tell him his daughter basically assaulted him last night.

"It's Y…Prince Yugi. He refuses to leave his room. I don't know why. He won't let me in, I think he's upset with me." He said. Thinking of Yugi, he didn't really feel like eating the food placed in front of him by a servant. The younger Prince probably hadn't eaten since yesterday. He must be hungry. Atemu was broken out of his thoughts.

"Oh, he's probably just pouting about something or another!" Vivian smugly said, daintally popping food into her mouth. Even the way she chewed her food annoyed Atemu. Why couldn't she just eat like a normal person? Like Yugi. "He just wants attention."

"Vivian that is quite enough!" Sugoroku snapped at his daughter. He tossed his napkin on his plate, excusing himself from the table. The old emperor was growing very concerned for his youngest son. And if anyone was going to find out what was wrong it was him. He lightly knocked on the mahogany wood of Yugi's bedroom door. The old man heard Yugi's voice softly ask who was there closely followed by stifled sniffling. Being the Emperor he did not need permission to enter any room within his palace so he simply entered. Once inside he looked to his son's bed and saw him look up, startled at first, but on realizing it was only his father he calmed himself.

"F-father I'm sorry. I should have answered." said Yugi as he tried and failed to put on a happy face while wiping away tears. The elder sighed and sat on Yugi's bed next to the boy. Yugi looked very drained. Even if his checks weren't tear stained Sugoroku would still know something was up "Why are you here?"

"I'm here to see what's wrong Yugi. No one has seen you since yesterday morning." Yugi stared down at his lap. Sugoroku knew Yugi was trying to hide tears again. "Prince Atemu came to breakfast saying you were very upset. Did something happen between you two? It's not like you to push him away. Well since he arrived, you two have been inseparable"

"N-nothing happened! I just don't feel well. I…" Yugi had to think of another lie quick. Something to explain why he wouldn't see Atemu. "I didn't want him to worry! He … he worries too much sometimes. And …"

His father did not believe him, though. There was more to this, much more. He put a hand on his young son's

shoulder.

"Yugi, tell me the truth." He said sternly, Yugi had always been a terrible liar. There was more to this, much more. He put a hand on his young son's shoulder.

Yugi was nervous trying to figure out what to say to his father. He was scared to tell his father about his feelings for Atemu. Maybe he would scold him or worse disown him. Thinking he would want to break up the union between Japan and Egypt. Oh that would be the worst timeline! Atemu would be disgusted by him, and sail off with Vivian never to be seen again. He had visions of his father tossing him out the gates. Vivians laughter his head. But as much as the scenes played out. His father tossing him out was not very believable. He knew that his father would never actually do that. Though very stern at times, the emperor was never cruel to his children. But Yugi's emotions were getting the best of him.

"I-I Father I … Oh! I can't tell you!" he exclaimed as he threw his hands to his face.

"Why not? Yugi, if you're afraid that I will be angry, you don't need to worry. I won't be." Sugoroku said. He rubbed circles on Yugi's back in attempt to soothe him. But he still would not budge. "Yugi please I am worried for you."

Yugi sat up, letting his hands fall to his lap. It was now or never. He knew if he said nothing his father would continue to sit here asking all day. No use letting him worry. He took a deep breath. Just don't say Atemu's name, he thought to himself. Yeah, say it's someone he met in the palace. It's so big and there's so many people it just might work.

"Well it started a little while ago I guess. I started feeling strange whenever I was around A-." Fuck. Yugi slipped up. He wasn't supposed to say Atemu's name. Quick Yugi quick! "...a person… W-we spent a lot of time together and I think I might have sort of fell in love with them. But it's never going to happen."

"It's Prince Atemu isn't it, Yugi?" Yugi gasped at his father. Guess that wasn't a very good save.

"How did you know?"

"Yugi. You two spend almost all your free time together. I've seen the way you're around each other." He smiled. Yugi was still in shock. "I'm not angry, my son. But I cannot break the marriage agreement. I am not sure if Pharaoh Aknamkanon would be willing to do so. Coming here from Egypt only to have the arrangement called off. Well if it were me, I wouldn't be so happy. "

"I know. But it doesn't matter, Atemu's with Vivian. I saw them last night kissing outside her bedroom door." Yugi said as tears began to form in his eyes again. It was times like this he wished Vivian lived on the other side of the palace. Then he wouldn't walk in on scenes like last night. Or over hear her plans…. Her plans! Yugi had forgotten. That witch of a sister planned to take control of Egypt. Stupid! How could he forget?! He was having such a good time, so happy to have a friend who wasn't his older brother. Yugi was to busy falling in love to remember.

"Father! There's something else I need to tell you. It's Vivian." he said quickly. He stood from his bed and began to pace. "I'm so stupid. How could I forget?"

"Forget what Yugi? Yugi?! Would you stop pacing, it's making me dizzy."

"Before the Egyptian came. I overheard Vivan and her ladies in her room. And no I wasn't eavesdropping, they left the door open!" Yugi said defending himself. "She was going on about how she was going to seduce Atemu. Then once he is pharaoh, she'll 'stage' an accident and take the throne for herself."

"Yugi these are some very serious accusations. Why is this the first time hearing this?"

"Because I'm an idiot. Just like Vivian always says. I was to busy falling in love with Atemu to remember!" Yugi went back to sitting on the bed next to his father.

"You're not an idiot. Your sister, while I do love her, she is my daughter after all. She can be a very mean person, I know that. And I feared she would try to pull something like this." he signed as he stood up. "The Egyptians can be very strict when it comes to things like this. But the councils both decided that Vivian was the best match."

"Best match? Father, who else was being considered?"

"Don't worry, Yugi. I'll figure sort things out." And with that he left, leaving Yugi alone once again. He laid back on his bed, feeling slightly better than he had before. At least he knew his father wouldn't be angry at him. Slowly he fell asleep. And this time his dreams were not plagued by Vivian.

Atemu walked through the palace garden. All was quiet and serene as he admired the blossoming flowers that did not grow in Egypt. He had hoped that this walk would help him clear his mind and figure out this situation with Yugi. But all he did was over think the whole thing. He should go back and try to see Yugi again. No! He had agreed with himself that Yugi would come out on his own in due time. Besides, he didn't know where Vivian was. Other than thinking of Yugi, he had spent his day avoiding her.

"Atemu, darling! Yoo hoo!"

Speak of the devil.

"Oh, Atemu darling there you are! I've been looking for you all over!" Vivian grabbed onto Atemus arm and squeezed herself against him. "You know we never spend time together, and since we're to be wed we should get spend lots of quality time together. Don't you think?"

Atemu gently pushed her away. He held his composure as best as he could. It would be best if he treated her like any other foreign diplomat he had met. With polite indifference.

"Vivian. I'm worried about your brother. He was fine yesterday morning, and then suddenly today he won't even open the door." Atemu said with concern. Vivian placed her arms around his shoulders. He tried to shrug her off but Vivian wasn't letting that happen.

"Would you stop talking about that runt!" Vivian tightened her arms around Atemu. "All you do is spend time with him and not me! It's not like he matters. Stop feeling sorry for him!"

Atemu threw her arms off him. He spent time with Yugi because he liked him. What is wrong with this woman? Vivian tried to grab his arm again, in a vain attempt to keep him close.

"Why!? I'm your future wife! You should only want me!" Vivian screamed. Any nearby servants cleared the area as a classic Vivian temper tantrum was in full progress. "He's nothing! All Yugi is a useless idiot."

What little of Atemu's patience broke.

"How dare you! How dare you say those things about him!" Atemu shook with anger. He had never been this heated before. "You stand there so proud. But you're nothing more than a spoilt brat. Yugi is a wonderful person. And you dare to ask why I care for your brother over you, when this is how you treat family?"

Vivian stormed off. Thoroughly insulted, she would go off somewhere and make up some excuse to punish a servant to vent her anger. After a moment or two, Atemu calmed himself and sat down on a nearby bench facing a koi pond. He watched himself breath in the ponds reflection.

"She's his sister! How could she say those things about Yugi? He's smart, funny, kind. He cares more about the people around him than himself. And I'll admit he's easy on the eyes." Atemu laughed to himself. "That's what I love about him…"

Wait.

Love?

"Love? That's impossible! He's my friend. I'm sure lots of people feel these things about friends. Just because I feel protective about him doesn't mean I love him." He continued to stare into his reflection. Only now he was seeing Yugi."J-just because I want to be around him and hold him when he's sad, also doesn't mean I love him."

But Yugi's face in the ponds reflection didn't fade. He just kept looking into his eyes. No matter how much he denied it. Told himself he was mistaken. Reasoned that Yugi was simply a very close friend. But no matter what it was, Atemu could never look Yugi in and the eyes and say he didn't ...

"I love Yugi." Atemu said out loud to himself. It sounded so right, so perfect. He closed his eyes and smiled saying it softer."I love Yugi."

As the sun rose over the palace the following morning, the inhabitants were already beginning the day. Servants and ladies rushed around Vivians bedroom, preparing her things for the day. When she awoke, Vivian announced she felt unwell and was spending an awfully long time in her private bathroom. It was Anzu how decided to check in on her, leaving Miho to eye up all of Vivian's jewels when they were supposed to setting them out for selecting.

"Princess? Are you alright?" Anzu lightly knocked on the door. "You've in there a while. Should I call a doctor?"

Vivian opened the door. The ladies and servants all stopped and bowed.

"Princess Vivian! Oh I'm so worried!" Miho tossed herself next to Vivian after she had sat down. Anzu felt like Miho was trying a little to hard now to get Vivians favour. Lately even more ladies had been given rich husbands thanks to Vivian. All while Miho basically acted like a dog performing tricks for a biscuit. "Princess! I'll call my families finest doctor!"

"It's okay Miku."

'It's uh Miho…"

"Whatever. Everyone! Don't worry I'm fine. Just go back to work. All of you." Vivian said, giving Miho the hint to fuck off. At once everyone was back to work. Vivian settled into her seat, quiet proud of herself. Secretly placing a hand on her stomach. "I'm fine. Just fine."

 **See you next chapter in another 5 months I guess?**

 **How about liking and reviewing? That'd be cool. I mean they do mean a lot to me 3**


End file.
